Complete
by Patomentality
Summary: My love in the floor and my mind in another world.
1. One in two

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the Author I'm just a follower.

I wish I could go with you when you leave. I sought the world for you, and now that I have you I see you fade away. My happiness rest on your fingertips, yet now I see your hands leaving my grasp. Words I can't utter, tears softly run down my face, a cascade of anger, love, melancholy and the idea of loosing you. Oh how I used to wonder how it will be to have you, and that moment when I was able to wrap my arms around you I found it felt as though finally I was complete. Then this day I see you there lying upon the floor and wonder, if you were to disappear from my life would I be cut in half? I wonder if the light from the stars will turn off, if my world will turn black. Everything is a shade of grey the only color is you, a bright color like no other imaginable one, words can't explain its magnificence. My mind is in a trance, watching you there on the floor with a million images of us when all of a sudden something things hard waking me up of the trance.

James the bastard, who did this to you, has come at me with such a force that I am thrown off balance. Doesn't he know beauty once he sees it, you my perfection, the flawless human being you are. He has been blinded by the blood craving monster, which only a few months ago I had fought with so hard to be able to be with you and love you.

As the trance breaks all I can do is fight against him, repeating in my mind "kill him" over and over again. He deserves no mercy, he deserves no pity, and he must die slowly and painfully. As I have him in a corner with my arm upon his neck and my teeth baring at his face I feel hands on me. My instincts are at its high right now and they tell me to attack them to protect myself but I react carefully seeing it is my brothers.

"Edward let him to us; you go with Bella, Carlisle needs you", says Alice.

I am doubtful to leave him with them, for I want to be the one to kill him. Yet, I turn and see my Bella, and all doubt disappears, I let him go and run to her.

"She has been bitten Edward", says Carlisle" either you let her change or you suck the venom out, but hurry".

"I don't think I can do it", Edward says in a frantic tone.

"Yes you can son, I know you can", Carlisle says.

I don't know what came over me, maybe the need to save her or my intense love for her.

Author's note: So I wrote this in class while bored and I wondered if I shall post it up. The thing is I did so I wonder do you think I shall continue or give up and die of self pity for my horrible writing. It is up to you tell me if I shall continue it or end it once and for all.


	2. Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Meyer is the owner….lucky she is isn't she.

All I knew is that all thoughts left my mind, and my teeth plunged into her skin. I tasted the sweet taste of her blood letting it consume me. When all of a sudden I felt arms upon my shoulders, the monster deep inside me growled at the protest of leaving my food but those arms were so strong I was pulled back. Carlisle had me in a strong lock pulling me away from that precious piece of meat filled with blood, I struggled against the arms in which I saw Emmett appear in front of me and hug me with all his force. My mind started to reason with me as the sudden urge to suck my loves blood left my mind, I started to shake not for the need of blood but for the sudden burst of emotions directed at me from myself: the anger, the disgust ,the hate… oh that hate for having harmed my love ,my Bella.

A monster in disguise

I have destroyed my love

I wonder if they shall survive

For without them a human being

No chance of being

Have I got

I love them

Yet I've destroyed them

All movement from my body has disappeared and hard rocking sobs emit from my chest, as they see me like this they slowly let me go. My whole body crumbles to the ground I have to strength I've lost it all, I have become the monster I hate with a passion. I suddenly hear a loud piercing scream, the scream of a change; I turn to the source of it, Bella. I run towards her side and gently cradle her fragile body, I had changed her she will be destined to become a monster for eternity. A monster…..my Bella no never not even as a blood craving vampire will Bella be a monster she is to sweet to innocent perfection to be a monster. Me, me always me a million times I curse ,myself for it was I the real monster who destined her to this I shall hold the sin for having done this to an angel, I an only I am to blame.


	3. Maybe

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight but I sure as hell wish I did.**

Edward's POV

I could smell the smoke of burning flesh, I didn't dare look back I knew what was happening. The only way to destroy a monster so it wont kill any innocent lives is to cut them in pieces and burn them. I could hear the wailing of that creature as he was slowly cut and tossed to the fire, yet I felt no remorse at hearing it. Then another wailing was heard but this wailing broke my heart....

**Bella's POV**

I CANT BREATH!!!!My body is on fire I can feel myself being burn alive, I hear screams loud screams...is that me?Oh God what I would do to stop this infernal feeling, death is a much better gift....wait is that Edward?..i-i-it is EDWARD CAN YOU HEAR ME?

I try screaming, "Edward help me take me out of my misery I cant take this anymore"

**Author's Note:**So this is something I came up with in about six minutes...do you think its good enough for me to give this story a shot?


End file.
